


冤家路窄

by Alastiel



Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: For亲爱的@怪阿姨雪子 对不起这个无逻辑沙雕段子又被我拖到七夕了，敬请嫌弃_(:3」∠)_灵感来源：





	冤家路窄

**Author's Note:**

> For亲爱的@怪阿姨雪子 对不起这个无逻辑沙雕段子又被我拖到七夕了，敬请嫌弃_(:3」∠)_  
> 灵感来源：

听到那个声音的瞬间，Charles像被闪电击中似的做出了一个近似弹跳的抬头动作，手上的书都差点掉下去，接着整个人僵住在椅子里。  
不仅仅是嗓音，连语气、措辞的方式和微妙的口音都明确无误地指向那个他熟悉得要命的人。  
Charles完全不敢朝后看，连稍稍转头快速观察一眼这种动作都不敢做，太近了，那人就在他位后排附近帮一位年长的女士放行李，现在跟Charles的距离恐怕不到两英尺。在听他回应女士的道谢过程中，Charles的心跳越来越快，这倒不难理解，任谁在分手一年后与前男友在狭小空间里不期而遇——尽管他们还没打上照面，情绪都不可能平静无波的。而更让Charles惊惧的事还是发生了，他跟那位女士接下来的对话证实了他的座位确实就在Charles的后排。即使他的目的地是Charles的经停、部分旅客的中转机场，他们也有8个小时航程需要共度…不对，是共同待在这个无处躲藏的大铁块里。  
我是为了节省经费开支，那么他为什么也会坐经济舱？？Charles在一阵绝望后咬牙切齿地想，同时用小幅度的动作把身体慢慢下移同时低头以缩减自己的存在感。

Erik Lehnsherr，Charles最辣的一任男友——来自Charles妹妹Raven的评价。他们作为专利技术研发者和金融企业高管在一个专利发布兼商业招标会上初遇，并从会后的酒宴开始建立相互间的好感。他们的感情发展迅速又顺理成章，这段在绝大多数时候都堪称美妙的关系持续了三年，分手原由里冲动和缺乏理智的因素过多，导致Charles在一年后也走不出来。  
当然了，如果他能稍微释怀那么一点，就不用紧张成现在这样了。

Charles几乎是缩在座位上度过了滑行起飞和攀升阶段，他的邻座，一个刚上机就慷慨地与Charles分享零食的大学生询问了他两次是否OK，Charles只能低声表示对关怀的感谢以及自己只是对耳压变化比较敏感。  
Erik在后排也与他邻座那位年长的德籍女士——Charles听得出她的德语非常标准——继续寒暄了一阵，之后就安静下来，Charles充分了解他的习惯，在飞行平稳后Erik会入睡一段时间，于是Charles开始等他睡过去。  
大约十分钟后，Charles终于直起腰身，他先是微微侧头快速扫了一眼后排，才把目光安稳地落在Erik合眼安睡的面孔上。  
一年未见，Erik似乎瘦了一点，鬓发和胡渣都长了，睡脸还是那样，眉间舒展开来，整个轮廓在卸除平素的冷硬锐利后就只显出令人赞赏的英俊来。  
Charles不敢多看，把头转回一半却又忍不住再转过去，这时Erik在座椅里侧了侧身，眉头拧住那刻让Charles心里一跳，接着有些莫名糟糕的情绪就随之涌上来，Charles有些生自己的气，前男友有什么可怕？没有亏欠我又何必心虚？这么想来，Charles就伸展四肢重新坐好，从置物袋中取出书再翻开。  
把同一段话看了三遍后，他开始再次正视自己的心烦意乱，合上书的时候也合起眼来，等心情稍有平复，决定去洗手间洗把脸。

Charles抬头看镜子里的自己，他很久没有这么认真地注视自己的脸了，相对来说他瘦得更明显些，眼睛在苍白肤色映衬下蓝得幽深，眼下留着为了准备研讨会演讲内容而熬夜造成的青黑，看起来实在不太具备以夺人外貌向前男友宣告“我过得比你好得多”的条件。Charles这才发现头发有点过长了，湿了的刘海从前额垂落到削尖的下颌，水珠分别渗进纠缠的发丝又再汇聚滴落，Charles伸手粗略整理一下，开门出去。

返回时Charles还是忍不住朝Erik的座位那里看，发现有个年轻女孩正在掀开座位上方的行李箱盖，随后把两个机场免税店的购物袋往里面并不宽裕的剩余空间里塞，工序进行到一半，女孩忙着调整旁边那个行李箱的放置角度想要腾出更多的空间，首先被塞进去的购物袋歪歪斜斜地卡在那，看样子随时可能掉下来的。  
要真掉下来，Erik可要倒霉了，Charles抱着幸灾乐祸的态度想象了一下前男友的脸被一堆化妆品（但愿里头没有玻璃包装）砸个正着的可笑场景，然后轻轻叹了口气，上前几步给那女孩提供帮助，他先把之前的袋子取出来交给女孩，帮她调整行李位置后再依次把袋子塞进登机箱和旅行袋之间的空隙里并合上箱盖，女孩道谢时他露出让对方脸红的微笑。之后Charles任由自己的目光无意识坠落，与来自下方的撞在一起，Erik已经醒了，正目不转睛地盯着他看，Charles又如四年前那样被那双暗绿色的眼睛绑住，无法挣脱。

着陆后Charles故意磨蹭了好一会，才最后一个离开机舱，进入中转休息室时他有些紧张，而在环顾四周都不见Erik后，他又难以自控地感到失落。  
这八小时内的心绪起伏落差之大已经让Charles感到疲倦，疲倦得不太想掩饰真实情绪了，他在沙发椅上落座后才想起自己在航程中什么也没吃，要了一份餐点外加一杯白兰地，他在切牛排的时候过分用力，然后用撕咬生食般的气势咀嚼嘴里七分熟的碎肉。  
一切都是他的错。Charles边嚼边想。对那个在两人争执时听见气话也怒得转头就走，明明自己也有错却不肯做任何挽回努力的混蛋再次生起气来。  
Erik是个绝对的行动派，话不多却有颇为高效的追求手段，除了外形给的基础分已经足够高，他懂得察言观色，又深谙欲擒故纵，擅长运用Charles一眼就能看穿却仍然受用的伎俩。鉴于他也很忙，并不会过分打扰对方，他给彼此足够充足的舒服的空间，却总能让Charles期待再次联系和见面。正式约会后Charles发现Erik之前确实收起了不少缺点，例如说话刻薄、喜欢强词夺理、偶尔非常幼稚，但随之发掘出的隐藏优点也能完全抵消那些负面影响甚至还有溢出的惊喜。  
他们在大多数方面都很合拍，某些方面甚至契合到极致，但总存在一些两个人都坚决不退让的分歧，在他们剧烈争执讽刺对方是天真理论家和功利欺诈者时无所遁形。  
Charles从来没想过，他们在某天会因为他博士在读时期的一篇已发表论文中对资本营销导向的抨击而争吵到不可收拾，他不太愿意去回忆当时两人口不择言的相互攻击了，但他没法忘记自己在疲惫愤怒交织下引燃的那根导线，  
“我想如果因为一个偶发话题会让沟通恶化到这个地步，可能需要慎重考虑我们的关系是否值得再继续。”  
以Charles三年来对Erik的了解，在他的预计里Erik的表现可能是  
A 感受到威胁迅速收敛气焰，表示尊重Charles的意见并坚决维护自己的立场和逻辑，然后生硬地转换话题；  
B 针对Charles的小题大做直接出言讽刺，之后再加上几句话表达点缓和退让的意味。  
在Charles意识到自己的荒诞想法时感到了些微窘迫，都怪Raven给他推荐所谓在改论文之余减压防脱发的美少女恋爱模拟游戏！  
而在Charles不合时宜的走神期间，Erik完成了他的回应选择。  
他紧抿嘴唇盯了Charles一会，转身离开了。  
留下Charles在一阵莫名其妙的茫然后勃然大怒，连夜把Erik放在他家的衣物和其他用具打包寄去对方的公寓，又写了一封邮件要求Erik归还他的物品，发送后还余怒未消地把Erik的邮箱扔进了黑名单。  
他和Erik的邮箱地址就是最初因工作开始建立联络的那两个，后来Charles无数次想要清空那些不乏调情元素的往来记录，却始终无法点击那个按钮。  
他们的争执没有实质意义，分开过于突兀潦草，而Erik在之后一周里完全没有出现，就仿佛Charles和他们的关系完全不值得留恋。  
再之后的一个月，是Charles经历过最痛苦的失恋期，他真的曾经以为Erik就是那个可共度一生的人。

Charles端起酒杯将剩下的酒液一饮而尽，他脸上有些发热，眼里也有一点。  
Raven的来电在几轮振动后才引起Charles的注意，  
“怎样？旅途还愉快吗？”  
“一共16小时的经济舱航程，通常来说跟愉快扯不上关系。”Charles干巴巴地说。  
“但也不至于太糟糕对吧？”  
Charles闻言眯起了眼睛，“你就是为了特意关心我的旅途心情打来的？可真是个贴心的妹妹。”  
“呃，我有件事要告诉你，得提前确定一下你目前的接受能力。”  
“你还能好好地跟我通话，那除了我的书房被你烧了以外应该没什么接受不了的。”  
“你还记得你的前男友吧，Erik，K结尾的那个。”  
“只有这一个。”Charles按住自己突突直跳的太阳穴。  
“你不是跟我提过他混蛋得分手就马上失踪，连你的东西都不还给你吗？”  
“对，所以？”  
“我今天在杂物间清扫出一个未拆的包裹，收件人就只写了Xavier——大概是当时我们谁也没去管它的原因。这包裹是寄给你的，Charles，是些留有你手写标记的工作文件和论文资料，还有一张落款是E.L.的留言，从留言内容来看时效性很强，但这包裹可是一年前寄到的，所以，我觉得还是及时告知你比较好。”  
两分钟后，Raven把那张留言拍下通过Whats发送过来，被展开来的稿纸上留着黑色钢笔书写的字迹——  
“幸好我们之中的一个还拥有理智。  
我想这些文件是你急需的，至于其他物品，等你气消了打给我再说。  
p.s. 一个星期的考虑够慎重了吗？  
我爱你。  
E.L.”  
Charles从沙发上猛地站了起来。

三小时后，Charles拎着行李重新上了飞机，他再次回应了空乘人员甜美的微笑，坐回到自己的座位上，这一段飞行时长是5小时45分，Charles觉得自己需要用这段时间来先平复自己懊悔愧疚遗憾又欣喜的混杂心情，然后制定一个重续前缘的周详计划，当然，Charles会先向Erik道歉，再责怪他不愿意在包裹收件人处写上Charles的这种幼稚的报复行为。  
几分钟后他的邻座也登机了，Charles收回自己望向机体下方行李托运工序的视线，整理表情后准备再次给那位学生一个礼貌友善的问候。  
然而在看清对方的瞬间，他用力咬住了自己的下唇才没有发出惊叫。  
他在这天里所经历的人生跌宕起伏和（作）命（者）运的捉弄竟然还没到尽头。  
Erik Lehnsherr坐在他旁边，好整以暇地偏头与他相视，“好久不见，Charles。”他说着几小时前就该说的遇见前任时的普遍性开场白，接着给了一点时间让Charles从惊吓中缓过来，在耐心讲解过他在Charles的中转机场——Erik原本的目的地购买机票并用头等舱位换取Charles邻座的过程后，切入了正题，  
“我想一年的时间，足够'慎之又慎'了，我的结论是我们当然应该继续。那么，你的决定？”

晚上Raven在Whats上回复了Charles着陆后就发来的质问：Erik是会时不时来问我你的状况啦，但你们这次的偶遇，可真不关我的事儿。这大概就是所谓的情缘未了吧，不过如果你非要把撮合你们复合的功劳加诸于我，我也欣然领受，别忘了给我买礼物哦，亲爱的哥哥。  
不过Charles在一段时间内大概是无法再回过去什么了。  
他们正忙着呢。

Fin.


End file.
